The Potter Family
by NikkiNickNick16
Summary: AU. The Potters live and have more kids. This is their story.
1. Prologue

This story is very AU. It's what would happen if the Potters escaped. They know have 5 children, Harry (15), Evelyn (13), Charlotte (10), Vanessa (7) Mark (3). Here's their profiles:  
  
NAME: Evelyn Lily Potter  
  
NICKNAMES: Evy, Lyn, Love, Red  
  
AGE: 13  
  
LOOKS: Red hair, brown eyes, smattering of freckles across nose. Thin and tall. She has an infectious grin.  
  
PERSONALITY: smart ass, smart, sense of humor. Has a temper.  
  
OTHER: She talks with a slight Irish accent because most recently, she was in Ireland.  
  
NAME: Charlotte Marie Potter  
  
NICKNAMES: Char, Lottie, Princess  
  
AGE: 10  
  
LOOKS: Black curly hair, green eyes. Thin and short.  
  
PERSONALITY: very quiet unless someone annoys her. She is very mischievous and gets in trouble a lot along with Vanessa, her partner-in-crime.  
  
OTHER: She talks with an Irish accent because she was in Ireland most her life.  
  
NAME: Vanessa Anne Potter  
  
NICKNAMES: Ness, Nessa, Nessie, Sunshine, Sunny, Dimples  
  
AGE: 7  
  
LOOKS: Black curly hair, brown eyes. Petite. She has a dimple on each cheek.  
  
PERSONALITY: She's outspoken and gets mad easily. She is a troublemaker.  
  
OTHER: She talks with an American accent. She spent a few years in America with Sirius and Remus.  
  
NAME: Mark Anthony Potter  
  
NICKNAMES: Marky,  
  
AGE: 3  
  
LOOKS: red hair, green eyes.  
  
PERSONALITY: who knows?  
  
OTHER: He doesn't have anything else, really. 


	2. Chapter One

I only own the Potter kids, except for Harry.  
  
One AM. The Potter house is dark, each Potter fast asleep. In James and Lily's bedroom, Remus and Sirius appear. Sirius runs over to James and began shaking him awake. Remus does the same with Lily. James sits up groggily and mutters "Huh?" while Lily rubs her eyes. Remus says in a hiss "He's found out where you are. You have to get out now! He'll be here soon!" James and Lily both swore and jumped out of bed. Lily said "Boys, you wake up Harry and Evelyn. Don't wake up Lottie, Nessa or Mark or they'll find us. I'll start packing." The Marauders nodded and ran off. James ran into Harry's room and turned on the light. He began to shake him awake. "Harry, Harry!" He whispered as Harry woke up. "Yea, Dad?" "Get up and get going. We have to move. Pack your things." Harry understood and clambered out of bed and started to pack. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus went into the girls room. Sirius shook awake Evelyn and explained it to her as Remus picked up Vanessa and carried her out to the living room. Sirius did the same with Lottie and Evelyn began throwing things in her suitcase.  
  
5 Minutes later, everyone was in the living room and had their pockets full with their shrunk belongings. The three youngest were still sleeping soundly. James said "Harry, you and Evelyn go to Hogwarts, Headmasters Office." Harry nodded, they stepped into the fireplace and disappered in a green flash that followed their yell.  
  
"Lily, take the baby." She nodded and picked up Mark and disaperad like her two eldest did before her. Sirius picked up Charlotte and he was gone. Remus picked up the youngest girl, Vanessa and headed towards the fireplace. All of a sudden, there was a bang at the door. Another bang and the wood was cracking. Vanessa sat up in Remus's arms and whispered "Daddy? What's wrong?" "Nothing. Just go with Uncle Moony now." Remus pulls her into the fireplace and they're gone, the shout of "Hogwarts, Headmasters office" mixed with Vanessa's surprised squeal. The door is opened. A green light is shot-but no one is there.  
  
AT HOGWARTS  
  
Albus Dumbledore waited patiently as the Potter Family came flying out of the fireplace. There was a long pause in between Sirius who was carrying Charlotte and Remus with Vanessa. James came out right after Vanessa. Lily hurried over to them "What happened? Why were you so long?" James took her hands in his and said "He missed us by two seconds. We're safe here though. No worries." She gave him a look and nodded. James picked up Vanessa and said "Now, Sunshine. Let's get you into bed and asleep. He put her in one of the many sleeping bags Dumbledore conjured and climbed into one and fell asleep.  
  
K. C. Hunter: Thanks for your compliments and heres the answers. Voldie does exist still, and is powerful, but the good ppl are resisting him. This is NOT a R/S slash fic. I approve of gay couples and marriages, im very tolerant and I am part of a Gay/Straigh Alliance. Nessa was sent to America with them because they had to convince ppl they were not the Potters. Everone knows the Potter has 5 kids, but they wouldn't suspect a family with four kids, would they? The kids basically have two nicknames: Shortened version of the name, and James special nickname. I just include everything possible. Sirius is free in this version, cause he couldn't be accused if they're alive! 


End file.
